


Conception

by Aphilaeus



Series: The Skywalker Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (but it's explained), Chosen One, Midi-chlorians, Pre-Canon, Prophecies, The Force, immaculate conception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphilaeus/pseuds/Aphilaeus
Summary: How Anakin Skywalker came to be.





	Conception

The Father was displeased.

Particularly, with the Sith. Both Sith and Jedi denied the idea of balance, preferring rather to remain at war with one another and keep the galaxy in a perpetual state of imbalance. Light and dark need not be adversaries, in the earliest, primal days of the Force, they were one - and the only followers of the Force followed both. Like him, and his two children before his Son drank from the Font of Power and his Daughter bathed in the Pool of Knowledge.

In his citadel, he searched the Force. Three Sith - a Muun, a human, and a Zabrak - countless Dark Jedi scattered throughout, and he found the perfect host for the Chosen One. To take down the Sith, and the Jedi as well. As his projections searched the world between worlds, he could see three coming to him - the Chosen One, his padawan, and his teacher. _ He will replace me _ , the Father thought, _ but perhaps not then _.

Searching too far into the future would not be wise. Even if he _ could _ be omniscient, seeing everything at once with millions upon millions of projections and preparing everything to fit what he sees, he would find it tiring.

The Father entered a trance, still seated on a gray carpet in his citadel, and looked. Shmi was in Hutt Space, and if he were to influence her midi-chlorians enough, allow the cell divisions to begin, and create _ more _ midi-chlorians, and in nine months, the Chosen One would be born. Shmi was the perfect choice - for his new son to break the chains, and she had a sleeping Force-sensitivity within her anyway.

He felt Sidious, attempting to experiment with the same power that the Father had, trying to create his own life. Trying to take down Plagueis, and become the sole Sith Master. Perhaps, he would delude Sidious with the creation of the Chosen One, believing that he had created his perfect apprentice.

At the thought, the Father chuckled. The Sith’s arrogance would always be their downfall.


End file.
